


Amants maudits

by Amnesy



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Bartheill - Freeform, Death, Fluff, Gay, Love, M/M, Poetry, Quotidien, martinweill, yannbarthès
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesy/pseuds/Amnesy
Summary: Court OS Bartheill, quarante ans après. Vivre, aimer, revivre.





	Amants maudits

**Author's Note:**

> (Publié dans un premier temps sur Wattpad) Salut! Je reviens avec un OS un peu différent, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bien entendu, tout ceci est fictif. 
> 
> PS : Des fautes peuvent subsister, je n'ai pas eu le temps de corriger tout mes travaux. 
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Il s'empara de sa plume avec sa main tremblante, l'esprit embrumé par le trop plein d'alcool ou la perte de ses souvenirs lointains. Il ne savait plus trop bien. C'était l'une de ces nombreuses nuits où sa mémoire le faisait souffrir, le torturait en faisant résonner le tic tac si familier des horloges qui le pourchassaient depuis qu'il était né. Comme pour l'emmener avec lui dans sa tombe, sa plume glissa sur le papier blanc racontant l'histoire qu'il souhaitait à tout prix conserver, celle d'une vie, de la leur. Celle d'un couple à la naissance compliquée, aux regards acérés et à l'amour passionné.

Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de cette nuit de Juin 2014.

Il soupira à l'évocation de ce souvenir « J'étais si jeune. »

L'amour ça peut prendre aux tripes, c'est imprévu et surtout redoutable. Parfois ça peut rendre fou et nous faire dire n'importe quoi. C'est enivrant, renversant et troublant. Le vieillard qui avait perdu ses mèches brunes d'antan ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire en repensant à cette soirée. Parmi les costumes, le champagne et cette haute sphère qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer il se sentait bien seul en cette nuit d'été. Et puis, il y avait cet homme qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre tous. Sa carrure était fine mais la place que le brun lui faisait dans son coeur était bien plus vaste que personne ne pu l'imaginer.

Il l'aimait.

La peur le retenait mais un jour il en eu marre. Marre de crever de l'intérieur en voyant son regard bleu azur le transpercer de toute part, marre d'être si éloigné de lui quand il était sur le point de sauter, marre de rester de marbre alors que tout son corps agonisait.

Le courage tient à peu de choses parfois, mais ce jour là Martin était bien décidé à le saisir et ne plus jamais le lâcher. Comme à son habitude il alla faire le point dans le bureau de son âme soeur. Le clic de la porte sonna comme la rupture de l'habituel. Quelque chose de nouveau était en train de se produire, quelque chose qu'il ne contrôlait pas. La passion transperça son corps comme dans une communion et unit ces deux âmes solitaires pour ne former plus qu'un.

Leurs ombres se traquaient, se pourchassaient et s'unissaient au gré des saisons à travers les rues de Paris. Rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Des flammes possédaient leurs corps quand la lune remplaçait le soleil au dehors. Rien n'était habituel pour eux, tout était unique comme si ils découvraient tout deux cette passion qui les dévoraient depuis si longtemps. À travers cette tempête de sentiments, l'orage guettait son tour. Des disputes éclataient comme pour rythmer leurs vies déjà hors du commun. Bien que leur amour était fusionnel, le destin l'emporta. La vie prit sa revanche sur l'amour, lui faisant un bras d'honneur en retour. Ce fut bref, imprévisible et soudain. Tout deux fût ruiné. Leur vie crée de milliers de souvenirs, d'années, de passion s'effondra comme un château de cartes lors d'un vent trop violent. La réalité devait faire surface un jour ou l'autre. Tout deux le savait plus que n'importe qui. Le lit accompagna l'un deux à travers ce couloir redouté par certains, prisé par d'autres. Cela rappelait au plus vieux Baudelaire. Les amants maudits. Ils étaient maudits.

Martin était en sanglot. Chaque belle histoire avait une fin et la leurs en méritait une toute aussi belle. Quarante années sur du papier, il avait finit sa tâche. Avant de refermer complètement le livre il inscrivit les dires de son ainé

Nous aurons des lits pleins d'odeurs légères,

Des vivants profonds comme des tombeaux,

Et d'étranges fleurs sur des étagères,

Écloses pour nous sous des cieux plus beaux?

Usant à l'envi leurs chaleurs dernières,

Nos deux coeurs seront deux vastes flambeaux,

Qui réfléchiront leurs doubles lumières

Dans nos deux esprits, ces miroirs jumeaux.

Un soir fait de rose et de bleu mystique,

Nous échangerons un éclair unique,

Comme un long sanglot, tout chargé d'adieux;

Et plus tard un Ange, entr'ouvrant les portes,

Viendra ranimer, fidèle et joyeux,

Les miroirs ternis et les flammes mortes.

Dans un dernier geste, presque désespéré pointa sa plume en bas de la page avant de la laisser divaguer une dernière fois sur le papier blanc.

« FIN »

Le vieillard ne contrôlait plus ses mains désormais qui tremblaient plus que de raison. Il referma le livre avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait puis saisit le couteau à la droite de son journal et se l'enfonça droit dans le coeur, une larme glissant sur la joue.

Malgré son grand âge il n'était pas fou, bien au contraire : ce qu'on appelle une raison de vivre est en même temps une excellente façon de mourir.


End file.
